Bermuda Triangle With A Twist
by julie1237xbones12
Summary: Climb aboard the S.S. Tipton during the episode Bermuda Triangle, but meet our two new characters, Victoria and Angelique! The first chapter, hardly any changes, but there will be some later on! Stay with me!


**My friend Maddie wrote an AMAZING story called 'Victoria's Dirty Little Secret' in the Suite Life category. She has two OC's in it, Victoria and Angelique, and they're twins, and look more alike than Zack and Cody. I got permission from her to do this story about the episode 'Bermuda Triangle' with her OC's in it. It's gonna be good, trust me. Also, in this, Cody doesn't date Bailey, he dates the OC, Victoria. :) K thanks.**

* * *

It was a typical day on the S.S. _Tipton_. Victoria and Cody were having another 'romantic' conversation, London was being an airhead with Angie and Zack, Bailey was braiding Victoria's thick dirty blonde hair, listening to Cody and Victoria's conversation. Suddenly, Woody came onto the sky deck wearing the ugliest shirt he had (yellow with a black stripe across the chest), blue and white Bermuda shorts, Crocs, and black knee high socks. He was also eating a Bermuda onion.

"Hey, guys," he said, reaching the group. Everyone turned to look at him. Most had a look of cofusion on their faces…except London. She was smiling a mile a minute as usual.

"Woody…why are you eating an onion?" Zack asked. Woody looked down at his onion sadly.

"More importantly, why are you wearing my eight-five year old uncle's golf outfit?" Victoria asked.

"Cause!" he said. _Great reason, _Cody thought. "We're about to enter…" He stopped, putting on a 'menacing' voice. "…_the Bermuda Triangle!_" London lost her poker face.

"And…?" Cody asked.

"This is my Bermuda Triangle protective outfit," Woody said in a normal voice. "Bermuda shorts, Bermuda onion?" Victoria shook her head, Cody sighed and turned around, London looked blank (as usual), Angelique (or 'Angie', as her friends called her) raised her eyebrows, Zack stared at Woody questioningly, and Bailey attempted to go back to braiding Victoria's hair. He went around back behind the counter, ignoring Cody's warnings not to, and got right in Victoria and Cody's faces, continuing, "According to that website, Weird and Wacky, this will keep me from being abducted by aliens when we enter…" He resumed his menacing voice as he finished, "…_The Bermuda Triangle!_"

Victoria immediately covered her nose with her hands. "Oh, man, your breath stinks!" she said. Bailey waved her hand like a fan to keep the stench away.

"You're not gonna get abducted by girls, either," Cody said. Woody walked away defensively.

London stood up and followed. "Woody, there are no such things as aliens!" she said. "They're just elves that uneducated people mistake for beings from outer space!"

"What's wrong with that girl?" Angie asked in her monotone.

"No one knows," Bailey said.

"Well, I'm not gonna take _any_ chances," Woody continued, ignoring the conversation behind London. "More ships have disappeared in _The Bermuda Triangle_ than any other place in the world."

"Maybe they caught wind of Woody's onion breath," Victoria said. The others snickered.

"It's all a curse, _a curse I tell you!_" Woody said, getting into London's face. She put her hand over her nose. She walked away, covering her nose.

"Okay," Bailey said, "Woody, there are other explanations for all the disappearances."

"Ah, for a fact, this is one of the highest shipping lanes in the world," Cody said, joining Bailey.

"Anyone ever told you your brother's a nerd?" Angie asked Zack.

"Yeah, I know," Zack said sadly.

"Anyone ever tell you that your…"

"Boyfriend's a nerd, yes, I get it," Victoria said, cutting off her sister. The two looked so much alike it was scary. They both had the same almond shaped green eyes, a fair complexion, lots of freckles on their nose, thick, curly, dirty blonde hair that went two inches past their shoulders. They also were both five foot one, fifteen years old, and wore glasses over their green eyes. The only difference was their personalities. Angie was the total cliche of a prep while Victoria took on a more skater kind of attitude.

While this was going on, Bailey told Woody, "So, statistically, it makes sense that more ships meet an untimely fate. Plus there are rogue waves…"

"…Flancuations in the earth's magnetic core…" Cody added. Bailey was about to add more, but Woody cut them both off.

"I'm sticking with aliens," he said. London, hearing aliens, put in her two cents.

"They're elves!" she said in singsong. Victoria and Angelique, being total twins, sighed and shook their heads at the same time. Zack rolled his eyes. Bailey waltzed back over to where the others were still seated. Cody followed.

"Whatever," Woody said. "And another thing! I didn't expect you guys to believe me, anyway. Alright? So I took precautions to make sure I wasn't abducted and _probed_!" He turned to stalk off just as Marcus Little, otherwise known as the singer Little Little, entered. He, too, was eating an onion; wearing a matching shirt with Woody (but his was red rather than yellow); brown, orange, and white Bermuda shorts; and the same black knee highs.

"Hey guys, listen," he said. Everyone turned to look at him. "Kanye West sent me this gift basket, filled with cool shorts…" He motioned to his shorts. "…and onions!" He held up his half-eaten onion. The seven stared at him. He turned to Woody. He looked Woody up and down.

"See?" Woody said, pointing to Marcus.

"You know Kanye, too?" Marcus asked in wonder. Victoria sighed.

Woody scoffed. "Yeah," he lied. "We're cousins. I'm Kanye _East,_" he said, and put up his hand in a signature Kanye move. He walked off, eating his onion.

* * *

**Gonna get better! I'm trying to add things so it won't be EXACTLY like Bermuda Triangle, but this is by far my favorite episode of The Suite Life on Deck. Please review! :D**


End file.
